The examination of fecal matter to determine whether or not the ova or eggs of parasites are present generally includes the steps of collecting feces and then adding a solution of the proper specific gravity to the fecal material to provide a fecal emulsion. The ova in the emulsion can then be separated from the emulsion due to their difference in specific gravity. The separated ova then can be examined to determine the necessary treatment. Examination can be made by placing the separated material on a slide and examining the material under a microscope. This method is generally referred to as the passive flotation process.
In another known method the mixture is put in a centrifuge and the lighter ova are separated from the fecal matter by action of the centrifuge. Again the separated ova are examined by a microscope. This method of examination is generally referred to as the centrifuge flotation process.
Published Patent application US 2007/0269341 A1 by Halverson et al discloses “A Sampling Assembly and Method of Preparing Samples” which utilizes agitation to accomplish the desired separation of microorganisms from a solution. The Halverson application doesn't disclose the use of a passive flotation system to cause the microorganisms to rise to the top and agitation alone will not effectively separate ova from fecal matter to permit examination of the ova. Actual pressure on the fecal matter to break up the fecal matter is required. Equally important certain types of agitation such as those disclosed in Halverson are contraindicated due to the accumulation of unwanted air bubbles in the emulsion.